Her Little Mistake
by Forever03
Summary: Brooke found herself pregnant, and left Tree Hill, and Lucas. He doesn't know, as far as she knows. Its how she wants it, not finding out she she's having twins. She's decided to give them away, but can something change her mind before she does? Brucas
1. Never

Her Little Mistake  
  
She walked out of the doctors' office and was trying to hide the shock on her face. This wasn't supposed to happen, the whole thing wasn't supposed to happen! But now this... She didn't know what to do. But it wasn't like she had a clue before any of this. Walking down she got into her Honda S2000 that she'd bought before she moved here and started driving home.  
  
She'd moved here after she told 'him' that she had lied. Her parents didn't even know where she was and they didn't care. They didn't know and she wasn't planning on telling them because after this was over she was going to go home and act like nothing had ever happened.  
  
She had more than enough money from her parents and they wouldn't care that she used it. She wasn't working because she had no reason to. She would never tell 'him' about what happened, she didn't plan on talking to him anyway. She still loved him but hated him for cheating on her.  
  
Once this was over she'd have her life back. That was why she was giving this all up. She pulled into the adoption agency and got out then walked in. She smiled at one of the ladies she'd met and the lady pointed her towards a back room where she would go and meet with the parents that were going to be adopting her mistake.  
  
That's what she called it, her mistake. She hated all of this but couldn't stand to kill it. So the easiest thing to do was to let somebody else have what could be her future. She could make another one just as easy.  
  
"Ms. Davis, its so nice to see you." Alice, the lady who was helping her said as she sat by her.  
  
"You too." Brooke said trying to be polite.  
  
"This is Mr. And Mrs. Jakyl." Alice said pointing towards the couple on a couch that was in front of the one they were on.  
  
Brooke looked over to them and gave them a small smile and instinctively put a hand over her belly where her mistake was resting and leaned back against the couch.  
  
They talked for the next hour and by the time Brooke walked out she'd surmised they'd give her mistake the best life possible and would take care of it. Alice said she'd set up another appointment between them within the next weeks so they could talk some more.  
  
Brooke drove home then went inside her apartment she'd gotten and plopped down on the couch and covered her large belly again with her hands. She was no doubt around seven months pregnant but looked much further along, and she'd just been told why by the doctor, she was going to have twins.  
  
A/N I hope you liked this! Please review and tell me if there should be more or not! 


	2. Shopping

Her Little Mistake  
  
A/N Thank you SO much for all your wonderful reviews! I appreciate them SO much! Its makes my day!  
  
I don't own anybody in here- yet.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
She was at a baby store, she didn't know what made her want to come but she didn't want to go now either. She figured she might as well look at some clothes even though she wasn't going to need them. After all, they weren't going to be hers' anymore. She picked up a tiny pink shirt with a picture of a puppy on the front of it. Sure she thought it was cute, sure she felt something inside her telling her to get it. But she knew it would only make it worse so she put it back. She decided to go and look at something else and went down the next isle, which just happened to have all the cribs. They were astonishingly perfect in every way. She stopped and looked at one made with mahogany wood. It was beautiful, every curve, every piece of wood, was perfect. She ran her hand across the top railing and was surprised to also find it was very smooth. "Can I help you ma'am?" She heard somebody, a guy, ask behind her. She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and slowly shook her head. "No." She said softly and could hear the guy going back to working. She then did something she had yet to do for a while, she put her hands over her still small but growing stomach and thought about what it would be like to keep them, what it would have been like if 'he' had known and what it would be like as a family. She started walking and soon found herself at her car. She got in and found herself crying. She wiped the tears out of her eyes knowing she'd shed to many for 'him' already. Or was she crying because she had decided to give her kids away? She didn't quite know and at the moment couldn't care less. She drove to the store to pick up a few things. Thankfully she wasn't showing to much yet and she had a large shirt on so people couldn't tell so they wouldn't stare or ask questions.  
  
A/N Sorry its so short and it took so long to get up, I had to type it up from my notebook so... I hope you like! Please review! 


	3. Cade

Her Little Mistake  
  
A/N Sorry its been so long! Please R/R and tell me what you think!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
She turned down an isle, the one with the cookies and such, and started putting almost every kind of cookies there were into her shopping cart. She was hungry, she knew it was bad to go shopping when you were hungry but she couldn't help it, she was always hungry.  
  
"Cade!" She said quietly patting her belly, when it kicked. She just assumed it was her boy, her baby boy. She had names for both of them already, since she'd found out that she had one of each. Her boy would be named Caden Lucas Scott Davis and her daughter, well actually she had no name for her yet. She had decided to give them both her and their fathers' name, which she didn't know why since she was giving them away.  
  
Even though she hated their father she still decided that she owed him something since he would never know of his children.  
  
She reached the end of the isle, her cart already half full of stuff; she turned down the next one and loaded up with chips and soda.  
  
Yeah she knew it wasn't exactly healthy with the babies and all but she didn't feel like eating all carrot sticks and celery and junk like that all the time. She'd have the occasional salad and she'd drink plenty of water, no caffeine soda's or coffee and that was it.  
  
She felt them kick, both at the same time and she smiled and put her hand over her belly and rubbed it, hoping to try and put them asleep or something. "Come on luv's, leave mummy alone while she's shopping." She whispered quietly, glad she was about the only one in the store, she'd found herself talking to them a lot.  
  
"We really need to find a name for your sister, Cade." Brooke said quietly smiling and she felt another kick in response to her question as if to say he agreed, or it could be the girl saying she did need a name, but Brooke liked to think it was her boy most of the time, because she knew what to call him.  
  
After going down another few isle's and filling her cart, sure she'd only come for a few things, she pulled her cart into the checkout stand and started piling her stuff on it. The lady there looked at her like she was crazy when Brooke made a face and put her hand over her belly again. "I gotta go to the bathroom..." She said barely and thankfully she knew where the bathroom was because before the lady could tell her she ran off.  
  
The cashier sighed, smiling a bit at the young girl and shook her head before finishing checking out Brooke's stuff for her and when Brooke came back she thanked her and paid for the stuff then left.  
  
Once Brooke made it home and unpacked everything and put it away, she sat on her couch and picked up her baby name book and flipped it open to the marked page she had.  
  
"Ok wake up you two." Brooke said patting her stomach softly. "I need help Cade, to find your sisters name." She told her unborn son.  
  
And her final choices came down to...  
  
Autumn, Sumer, Calli, Andrea, Ella, or Tayte  
  
She couldn't decide which to choose and Cade was apparently sleeping, along with his sister. She sighed and wrote them on paper, leaving them for her to choose later, and she laid back onto the couch, looking at the clock before drifting off to sleep, taking a much overdue nap.  
  
A/N I need help, please vote on which two names you like the best from which Brooke as chosen and also give a good middle name please! 


	4. Calli

Her Little Mistake  
  
A/N Thanks for all the wonderful suggestions for Brooke's girls name! Oh and I'm going to be away at camp for all of next week so this will probably be the last chapter until after then, unless I put another one up between tonight and tomorrow. Oh and just to let you all know how a spelled Sumere, its still pronounced like Summer. And Calli is pronounced like Cal-y.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Brooke woke up from her nap a while later, she looked at the clock and it read 3:34AM and it was pitch black out. She sighed and got off the couch, not able to sleep any longer, and she went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water and took a sip.  
  
Once she was down with her water she sat at the table, the only light that was on was a candle that she'd lit on the table and it smelled like pumpkin spice. Her favorite candle small. She put her hand over her belly and smiled, she'd dreamed of what to call her daughter. She'd be named Calli Michelle Sumere Scott Davis. It was a long name but she liked it a lot.  
  
"Calli and Cade." Brooke smiled at how it sounded, perfect. She laughed when she felt two kicks at the same time, the babes also must have liked the names.  
  
"Glad you like it, cause you'll be stuck with it your whole life." Brooke joked and received two more kicks then she laughed.  
  
"Your not gonna let mommy go to bed are you?" She asked quietly with a small smile and when she felt one doing flips she groaned. "Guess not." She muttered.  
  
She leaned back against the chair and put her feet on the table and picked up a magazine she'd also gotten at the store and began to read stuff on motherhood.  
  
The more and more she read the more and more she began to hate herself for the choice she'd made. She already loved her babies, but then again, she couldn't take care of them. She had two! She couldn't do it... Not without somebody's help. She was about to drift off to sleep when the phone rang.  
  
"Who would be calling this early?!" Brooke screeched and looked at the clock, it read 8:00AM and she sighed, she hadn't gotten much sleep.  
  
When the phone rang again she felt a kick and sighed. "Stupid people, they woke the twins. They were finally sleeping!" She complained to nobody and picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Brooke?" She heard somebody say and recognized the voice immediately and froze.  
  
A/N I know, really short chapter but I had to do it so I could get it to the next chapter. 


	5. Worried

**Her Little Mistake**

_A/N Wow I'm soooooooooo sorry it took so long to get this out! I've been so busy its not funny. I'm just starting high school too this might take me a while more to get done. Oh, also this chapter has some cussing in it, so those who don't like it should be aware._

**Chapter 5**

Brooke put the phone down to her stomach and tried to think of something to say. "Shit." She muttered, covering up the phone.

Once she got the courage to say something she put the phone back up to her ear. "Yea, Luke?" She said coldly.

Lucas was surprised he'd found her.

"Where are you?" He asked.

Brooke was getting pissed from just him calling and her lack of sleep. "None of your fucking business." She said rather calmly.

"Come on Brooke! You just left us all here wondering if you were even alive!" Luke yelled through the phone.

"Why do you have to be such an ass, Scott?" She yelled back getting to her boiling point. She didn't know why she didn't just hang up the phone. And she'd only been talking to him for a few minutes.

"You know what Brooke? I was worried sick if you were ok. I don't know what's your fuckin' problem but you need to come home. Please Brooke." He said the last part softer.

Brooke's hormones were bothering her, she could tell by the tears streaming down her face, so Lucas was worried about her?

"I'm sorry Broody I can't do that." She said trying to hide her emotions as she hung up the phone then cried.

**TBC**

_If you review I might forget about my homework and write more! Sorry its way too short! Please review!_


	6. Second Thoughts

Her Little Mistake

Chapter 6

Lucas ---

Lucas hung up the phone. "Shit." He muttered under his breath, he hadn't expected that conversation to go the way it did.

He sighed and fell onto his bed wishing he could come up with something so he could get to Brooke…

8:00 PM --- Brooke

Brooke opened her eyes and looked around where she was, she was in her apartment still. She'd fallen asleep from crying after she had gotten off the phone with Lucas. She was on her couch and had her hand over her stomach.

She didn't really want to think of this, of him, but she couldn't keep it out of her mind. She tried and tried anything to keep her busy until she went back to bed that night at around twelve but as soon as she bed and closed her eyes memories flooded her of him, of their time together and she couldn't help but wonder what he was doing.

The Next Day --- Brooke

Brooke groaned as she opened one eye and looked around, she was in her bed, thankfully. But that's not what had her awake, the kicking of her twins had woken her.

She'd gotten past most of the morning sickness, she still got it every once and a while but it wasn't too bad now, but now she was waking up from them kicking her.

She closed her eye and laid there on her back with her hand on her stomach. Thinking of that phone call from… what was he? Her ex? Yea he was… But that didn't seem right. Her babies father? Yea that was right too but that wasn't what she was looking for. Her boyfriend? Whoa where'd that come from? She thought.

She sighed wondering what was wrong with her.

Luke had woken up and had gone to school and now he was over at Nathan and Haley's new apartment sitting on the couch playing a game with Nate.

"So did you get a hold of Brooke yet?" Nathan asked looking over at his older brother. They'd gotten closer since him and Haley had gotten married.

Lucas gave Nathan a look before looking back at the TV.

"Yea. But she was pissed at me and hung up." He said trying not to dwell too much on the conversation.

"Well that's Brooke man… She's like that and you should know that by now. Why didn't you call her back?"

"Well…" Luke started but Haley came into the room.

"Nathan you forgot to take the trash out." She told him and then went to the kitchen.

Lucas stared at his brother and the look on his face was priceless.

"Not. A word." Nathan muttered as he got up and did as his wife had reminded him.

That evening, everything was forgotten. Lucas was drunk and so was Nathan, Haley wasn't for behind and neither were Jake and Peyton who had come over.

Brooke woke up the next morning to the sound of her cell phone ringing.

"I hate phones." She muttered and picked her phone up off her dresses and threw it onto the chair across her room.

She laid in bed a while, just thinking of what had gone on the past seven months of her life. She never figured her life would have become like this.

She was supposed to be in high school still, and now she wasn't even sure if she would be able to graduate.

She had lost her best friend, her boyfriend, and she'd become pregnant, the one thing she had been scared of the most after having sex each time.

Soon her thoughts drifted back to the phone call when Lucas had called. Maybe she had been too mean. She was after all already keeping his children from him, but that didn't give him the right to even think she wouldn't be mad at him for what he'd done.

After she'd found out he had been with Peyton, she couldn't even stand to look at him. And after a few weeks she found herself sick and she hadn't gotten any better. So as much as she'd hated it she'd finally went to the doctor and her worst fears had become confirmed.

She had begun to like the idea, and had even thought of maybe trying to get things with Lucas to work out again, but once she'd seen Lucas in his room and Peyton was in his lap and he was kissing her, she knew that she couldn't stay and that wouldn't happen.

Of course she wished sometimes that Lucas knew, it would make things to much easier on her but if he knew he would want to keep them. And she couldn't, could she?

It wasn't like she had the time to take care of twins and how was she supposed to be a good mother? Her own mother wasn't even there for her. How was she supposed to know what to do? Besides if she had ever decided to keep them she wouldn't be able to finish school, would she?

She thought of what her babies would look like and couldn't help but smile, the boy would have tiny blond hairs and dark blue eyes. Her girl would have dark brown hair and blue eyes. They would be such pretty children. And the more she thought about it, the more she wanted to keep them, but that was hardly an option now, maybe if she had Lucas there but, he wasn't…


End file.
